Second screen solutions are growing at a rapid rate. The second screen solutions display second screen content on second screen devices while a user watches first screen content on a first screen device. For example, a user may watch a television show on a television and receive supplemental content on a mobile device. The second screen may be used to provide advertising that can supplement the first screen content being shown on the first screen device. For example, advertisers may diversify their investment in television advertising to reach more of their users that are consuming media on multiple different second screen devices.
While providing advertisements on multiple second screen devices is ideal, one limitation, especially for smaller local advertisers, is the cost of creating second screen advertisements. The cost of creating the first screen advertisement may already be high. Then, to create a second screen advertisement to run in conjunction with the first screen advertisement, the advertiser has to typically create a new second screen advertisement from scratch. This may not be feasible for the local advertisers who have a smaller budget to create advertisements. Further, creating the second screen advertisement may be more complicated and difficult than creating the first screen advertisement due to the many different types of second screen devices that can be used. Each different type of second screen device may have different specifications, such as different screen sizes, different resolutions, layout requirements, etc. This often results in advertisers deciding to not use second screen advertisements.